The present invention pertains to office furniture, and in particular to a keyboard support that adapts furniture for use with a computer.
Computers continue to become increasingly popular in offices and the like, particularly computers having a separate keyboard that can be arranged in an optimum location to maximize efficient and comfortable use while minimizing operator fatigue. However, computer keyboards take up valuable worksurface space. Further, furniture is not always optimally suited or arranged for computer use. For example, the supporting surface may be too low or too high. In particular, it may not be possible to position the keyboard at an ergonomically acceptable height, angle or orientation for each operator which must use the equipment.
One solution is to support the keyboard on an articulating linkage which can be mounted to a desk or worksurface. The articulating linkage allows the keyboard to be adjustably supported in virtually any position desired, and later moved to a hidden storage position. However, these articulating linkages are often quite complex, expensive, heavy, and may not offer the degrees of freedom desired for optimal individual user adjustment. Further, they are often cumbersome to install and use. Still further, some articulating linkages are not retrofitable.
Thus, an improved keyboard support is desired that addresses the aforementioned problems.